cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Greconorseman Proposal
A Greconorseman Proposal is a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty between Cronus and Through Yggdrasil's Roots. The treaty was ratified and announced on January 29, 2009. Cronus disbanded on March 10, 2009, nullifying the treaty. Preamble "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Captain Ian and Lylia Kinkaydia Rose (Lanna) in matrimony, which is the binding force between the friendship of Cronus and Through Yggdrasil's Roots (TYR); and therefore will not be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but with much respect, love, pies and the addiction of naked photos." Article I: Mutual Respect "I, Captain Ian, on behalf of my alliance, do agree to be respectful and courteous to the member nations of TYR. This includes, but not limited to, trolling and/or flaming the member nations of TYR in private or in public; spying on TYR member nations; bribing, soliciting, and/or encouraging others to harm the members of TYR; aiding the nation or the nation of an alliance that is at war with TYR; and harboring an enemy of TYR. If Cronus or a member nation of Cronus is deemed to be disrespectful and hostile to the member nations of TYR, this treaty will be canceled or said member nation will be reprimanded in a way suitable for the offense." "I, Lanna, on behalf of my alliance, do agree to be respectful and courteous to the member nations of Cronus. This includes, but not limited to, trolling and/or flaming the member nations of Cronus in private or in public; spying on Cronus member nations; bribing, soliciting, and/or encouraging others to harm the members of Cronus; aiding the nation or the nation of an alliance that is at war with Cronus; and harboring an enemy of Cronus. If TYR or a member nation of TYR is deemed to be disrespectful and hostile to the member nations of Cronus, this treaty will be canceled or said member nation will be reprimanded in a way suitable for the offense." Article II: Sharing Intelligence "I, Captain Ian, after learning from Lanna that the lemonade at the local stand was poisoned, do agree that Conus will share any intelligence pertaining to the security of TYR with its government, and will not reveal the information to other parties. " "I, Lanna, after hearing from Captain Ian that money doesn't grow on tree and we actually have to earn it, do agree that TYR will share any intelligence pertaining to the security of Cronus with its government, and will not reveal the information to other parties." Article III: Aid "I, Captain Ian, give you, Lanna, this ring as a symbol of my love and possibly eternal commitment to you provided that you don't bug me when I'm eating pies and/or cheering on my favorite sports team. Cronus will grant economic and/or diplomatic assistance to TYR provided that our actions don't create a conflict with our other treaty partners and if we're able to. So give me the secks." "I, Lanna, give you, Captain Ian, this ring as a symbol of my love and possibly eternal commitment to you provided that you don't bug me when I'm with my other boyfriends and husbands. TYR will grant economic and/or diplomatic assistance to TYR provided that our actions don't create a conflict with our other treaty partners and if we're able to. So give me the secks." Article IV: Divorce "Only leaving Cronus and TYR do we part... unless we or both of our alliances get tired of each other. Should Cronus or TYR decide to cancel this treaty, they will give the other alliance a forty eight hour notice prior to cancellation." Conclusion "I now pronounce Captain Ian and Lanna married. Should one or both of them leave their alliances, this treaty may be revised by Cronus and TYR." Signatories of Cronus, Captain Ian ~ Admiral (Groom) General Justin ~ Vice Admiral (Best Man) Lottario ~ Commodore (Groomsman) Signatories of Through Yggdrasil's Roots, Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots